


you are my most beautiful story

by neo_taeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, mark calls yukhei "lu" and that's the cutest thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo_taeyong/pseuds/neo_taeyong
Summary: Yukhei writes stories, many of them ; but he wasn't prepared to start writing his own.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	you are my most beautiful story

**Author's Note:**

> yooo!! in my head this was just a poem but turns out i wrote an entire fic out of the idea soooo.... yeah, anyways, enjoy sweethearts <3

Yukhei is good with words, he has always been. Letter after letter, he places them in an order that only him can do and creates a greater sentence everytime. 

But exclusively written words, that is. Because each time he tries to speak one, he stutters, stumbles over it and ends up his head down in embarrassment. And despite his tall frame, he feels very unsafe and shy and he looks very tiny in the eyes of others. 

The sole moments when he feels fully confident is when he's in front of a piece of paper, a pencil in his hand and Cigarettes After Sex in the background as he writes about the two things he's obsessed with ; the stars and a pretty boy named Mark Lee. 

But never in the most beautiful stories he's ever written, he thought that the situation he's in would happen. And God knows how many stories Yukhei has written in all his 21 year-old lifetime. 

Him, standing in front of his best friend and crush, ready to confess. It seems so out of a fiction that he doesn't want to believe that it's what he's actually living. That it’s his life at stake and not one of his character’s. 

But there he is, cupping Mark’s cheeks and squishing them into a cute pout on the younger’s lips. Mark looks at him with confused, big doe eyes and Yukhei feels his face getting hotter by the passing seconds. 

“What is it, Lu ?”

The way Mark’s words are a bit slurred makes his raging-beating heart melt. He stops biting nervously on his lip and lets a fond smile appear. He can tell him, he believes. He slides his hands down to take the younger’s. 

“Look, the things I want to say to you… I don’t think I could repeat them another time. You know me, I don’t have enough confidence to do so.”

He chuckles in embarrassment. Mark tightens his hold on Yukhei’s hands to reassure him and, with a nod, motions him to continue. Yukhei’s entire body fills with warmth at the comforting gesture. He takes a deep breath. 

“You know I’ve always loved the stars more than anything in the world, right ? Well, that changed the second I saw you. I’ve always thought they were the shiniest but, then I saw your eyes when you talked about that movie you liked and I changed my mind.

I’ve always thought that nothing was brighter than the sun, that it was scientifically impossible but, I saw your smile when you won that one Mario Kart race against Jaehyun and I reconsidered science. 

I’ve always thought nothing could light up my life as much as the full moon lights up the night but, then I heard you laugh at some of Johnny’s jokes and suddenly everything in my world was glowing. 

I never thought something would ever beat the sunset’s beauty but then I saw you, Mark. 

What I’m trying to say, to confess, is that... I like you.”

A beat of the heart. 

“No, in fact screw that. I love you, Mark !”

Yukhei almost screams the last part, finally getting the weight out of his chest. He shuts his eyes close for he doesn’t want to see Mark’s reaction yet. If he just ruined the only friendship that ever felt right, then he wants it to last longer, even for a mere couple of seconds. 

And when one of Mark’s hands leaves his, all his worries are confirmed. That is, purely in his head and for the shortest period of time. Because soon enough, Mark caresses his cheek with the tip of his fingers. Along with that, Yukhei hears a whisper. 

“I love you too, Lu.” 

Yukhei shoots his eyes open as a big, wide smile unconsciously takes place on his face. And with a rush of adrenaline, he takes Mark in his arms and lifts him off the ground. He turns round for a few moments and stops when he feels a bit dizzy. 

Still holding Mark in the air, Yukhei looks up to meet his eyes. The younger is smiling brightly, and Yukhei can’t help to think that it’s the smile he fell in love with. 

“Really ?”

Yukhei has to make sure that he isn’t dreaming because the fact that Mark loves him back doesn’t feel real. Yeah, he’s always been good with words but now, he doesn’t find the right ones to describe how he’s feeling. 

“Yeah, really.”

In the younger’s gaze, there is something different than before. It is fonder, sweeter. Yukhei puts him down and hugs him warm, close and tight. 

“Why ?” 

Yukhei knows it’s a silly question to ask, yet it brings another smile on Mark’s lips. And instead of answering, he lets out a quiet giggle. He draws out of the hug, only slightly and leaves a kiss on the top of Yukhei’s nose. 

“Lu, you make me happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you had a good time reading, sweethearts <33   
> please don't forget to eat, drink and sleep well!!!


End file.
